SWFG
History SWFG is one of the oldest and most established members of both SPC and SMPC. He used to be the first and original NSFW channel mod in SPC before it got yeeted by mom, and he is one of the first 6 SMPC mods. He has many important contributions to the server in terms of circlejerks, photo edits, degeneracy, and policing fellow degenerates whenever they got out of line. However, by far his most important contribution to the server and its lore is his (in)famous Coochiepasta Cinematic Universe, (or just Coochiepasta for short): a series of cursed porn fanfictions involving various JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters. SWFG used to be the voice of reason here. However after Gem's Horny rampages on March 14 2019, SWFG has not been the same. While the old SWFG died on this date, his DID began. Currently, SWFG appears to have at least 3 personalities. The first and original personality, commonly refereed to as SWFG, is widely regarded as the better and more stable personality. This personality had been in control for most of Seasons 1-4, and helped create his reputation as a generally good-natured and responsible individual. It has some minor alterations such as long acronym beginning with SWFG; cut for length which is his SPC/NSFW mod persona, a gucci persona, and various less significant others birthed in SPC before The Purge. This personality is the toughest and most enduring, managing to stay intact in the time of Punished Emu, the Great Emu War, and the SWFG Dick Acquisition. The secondary personality emerged in SMPC following SWFG's near death experience and it has an indeterminable form. Accounts say the second personality is a pirate, Monky, a REDACTED, and a EXPUNGED. These accounts all have some degree of proof and witness, but ultimately cannot be reconciled. Some witnesses are even unable to discern differences between SWFG and this second, dynamic personality. However, historians have agreed that the main distinction for the second personality is that it is about 230% less funny and creative than the original personality. Finally, there is (mainly) Bwah, the personality created after SWFG's murder by Gemstuff in March 14, 2019. This personality first assumed the forms of Monky and SWFG, although now he claims to be unaware of the existence of the other two personalities. Bwah is drastically different from either personality, being a lot more unhinged and insane. He emerges unpredictably, claims to wanna fuck Isabelle, and departs with a bang. It seems as if the traumatized SWFG subconsciously formed this alter ego in order to exact revenge upon those had scarred him. As a result, this third personality is very hostile, antagonistic, and stupid. Currently, not much is known about the current state mental or physical of Bwah (see image above), and it is advised to stay cautious around this individual until the current meta is established. Miscellaneous Details SWFG is the only mod of Australian origin. However, due to his online times, he has been suspected of being FlaccidMancake's alt—being the slightly tamer Doppio to Flaccid's fully unhinged Diavolo. He is confirmed to be dickless, as in literally without genitalia. This is due to him donating his mutilated penis to cure Trashy's dysphoria after Trashy sent emus to SWFG's house and had him fucked to death. Contrary to popular belief, he has never gotten Trashy's hand in marriage and he never will because he is both a virgin and a cuck.